


Doggy

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 灵感源自Henry Cavill接受的bilibili采访中关于Kal的小故事





	Doggy

“我的乖狗狗。”

床榻上耸动不停，偶尔传来几声染着哭腔的呜咽。犬类的尾巴不断摇摆着，长毛在August的胯间骚挠，异样的感觉令他恼火。掐住腰线的手移向那脆弱的尾骨，“唔啊！”Mendez抬头哀嚎，另一人便顺势拉扯项圈上的铁链，“呜——！咳咳！”

“控制一下你的小尾巴，Tony。”兽人更多时候是通过气味和声音来感受自己，现在性爱因子充斥在空气里，August便努力让自己的声音听起来更有威慑力一些。

常隐藏于发间的耳朵抖了几下，Walker明白那是自己的小狗作出的应答。“你是个乖孩子。”他笑着放开锁链。附身将Mendez再一次压在身下。

两只手将对方的肢体固定在床褥上，她的宠物可无力反抗。Mendez半边侧脸压在床褥上，另一边露出男性兽人灰蒙蒙的眼睛。

哦。真可怜。

他当然记得自己是如何得到Mendez的。

阴茎反复抽插那个湿淋淋的小洞，兽人生性比人类更加放荡。或许原始欲望总是深埋他们族群的身躯里，Tony的小穴热的要命，每当August将他的阴茎放进去——它就愈加乖巧，用自己紧致火热的肠肉难耐的吸吮主人的肉棒。这对他来说很重要，Tony热衷于取悦Walker，尽管大部分时间里他不愿意承认这个事实。

“哈...哈啊……”或许是高涨的情欲，Mendez无法关上自己的嘴。难得Walker将他的嘴套取了下来，两瓣自由的薄唇上还有些精液痕迹。可爱的舌尖一直露在外面，流出来的津液濡湿一片床单。

像只被操透的小母狗。

Walker的笑容在胡须下令人打颤。

他压下高大兽类的一阵挣扎。“不，不，Tony，不准乱动。”Mendez听见了，无法观察的眸子无声的流着眼泪。“呜...Au...August...”他太久没说话了，声音中是无法隐藏的锈钝。家养犬只不需要会说话，Walker也不喜欢他回话。更多时候，只是一个人开口，等待自己的盲犬乖巧的摸索过来。

肉体撞击的响亮声响，房间里充斥的人类信息素无疑是对Mendez的撩拨挑战。“哈啊……哈啊……呜！！啊啊啊！”Tony被压制着双手双脚，动弹不得的身躯只能乖巧接受那只巨大的阴茎肆意进出自己的身体。不够满足的人下意识的扭着屁股和腰肢，还要更多啊，他想，那只阴茎可以再操的深一些。

他将Mendez顺势转过来，肉柱依旧深嵌入自己乖巧小狗贪嘴的身体里。“嗯啊！！！啊啊啊！！！”长毛尾巴吊在空中，两只长腿架在了August肩头。Walker并未因为抽泣不断的Mendez而对他温柔些，他亲吻着对方敏感的腿肚，挺动操干的频率却凶残的要命。“哈啊啊啊啊！！！！August...！不要...好多...！呜啊……不要...！”泪水和口涎一并滑在Mendez脸颊。他不断抽动着，因为浓郁的性爱味道而疯狂。

好想要更多...

精瘦的小腹竟被顶出块凸起，Mendez屏息，体会肉棒顶弄自己内里的饱足感。好舒服，他抽搐着身体。尾巴再次不自觉的摇晃起来。

他双手胡乱抓挠着床褥，妄图在过度的性爱里幸存。犬尖利的指甲划开了布料，犬齿只能因为一次次失控的哭嚎而露面。

他喜欢主人...Walker救了他。把他养起来...没什么不好的...他本该死在那昏暗的房间里。可现在他有家了，他还有个很好闻的主人，他可以舔他，可以同他亲昵，他当然想取悦August，只要自己不被丢掉。

他当真把自己活成了犬。

“喜欢吗？”

Walker扶他起身，将瘦弱不少的男人拥在怀里。稍有停顿的性爱显然不是Mendez的类型，他摇着头，开始坐在August身上起立，每一次坐起都代表着下一次放开后更深的进入。

“舒服吗？回答我，狗狗。”August玩弄着他的发梢，乐得观看Mendez操干自己的过程。

“喜...喜欢...哈啊！”

他抱着August胡乱舔舐着对方的脖颈，Tony看不见，但August的味道一直吸引着自己。脖颈处的腺体尤为明显，犬类喜欢得不行，如果瘾症一般痴迷。

“好...好舒服...August...August...啊啊啊啊！喜...喜欢！嗯啊！喜欢August...！”

“好孩子。”

他奖赏般抚摸自己犬只的后颈。

 

End


End file.
